Les anges gardiens
by Cat y Mini
Summary: Aujourd'hui était vraiment une sale journée pour moi. J'ai passe une journée de travail horripilante, ma voiture est tombée en panne dans un coin perdu, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, j'ai bu douze cafés, j'ai rencontré un type bizarre sur le parking, mon dernier café à fini sur mon tailleur, mon sac s'est renversé en plein pendant que je conduisais et puis je suis morte...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous. c'est moi après plusieurs années d'absence... Tout ce qui concerne les explications figurent dans l'update de mon profil. plus de questions, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire._

_Je poste le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un petit moment et que j'ai envie de poster. Les chapitres ne devraient pas mettre trop longtemps à venir. le seul souci c'est que mon ordinateur portable est vieux et a le mal du pays (je l'ai acheté en Scandinavie) et donc, il fonctionne plutôt bien, mais lorsque je veux ouvrir un navigateur internet quelconque, bah il est pris d'une crise d'alzheimer et d'ignorance aigüe.. Bref il fait la grève d'internet..._

_Alors pour cette histoire j'ai un peu changé le contexte et le rôle des personnage. ce n'est pas un UA, mais dans mon histoire, Riza n'est pas à l'armée, Rebecca non plus, Winry ne fait pas d'automails.. Autrement le fil de l'histoire ne change pas. Si vous avez des questions (car j'ai très certainement oublié d dire plein de choses) n'hésitez pas._

_Bonne lecture et Joyeux noël (:_

_I've been around the world in the pouring rain,  
Feeling out of place, really felling strange,  
Take me to a place, where they know my name  
Cause I ain't met nobody that looks the same _

_I've been traveling, been traveling forever  
But now that I've found a home,  
Feels like I'm in heaven _

_Prologue : Si ca n'arrive pas par accident, alors c'est la fatalité._

-Une station-service quelconque à une trentaine de kilomètres de Central.

La jeune femme trépignait pendant la révision et réparation de sa voiture. Celle-ci avait eu la malheureuse idée de tomber en panne de manière inexpliquée au milieu de nulle part alors que la conductrice était courte sur son timing. Fort heureusement, une âme charitable avait eu la bonne idée de la dépanner en l'escortant, elle et sa pauvre voiture jusqu'à la station service la plus proche, malgré le fait que cette dernière soit, elle aussi, au milieu de nulle part. Par un autre coup de la chance, cette station-service proposait aussi les services d'un garagiste. Là, on lui assura que la panne n'était due qu'à un problème de transmission qui pouvait se régler dans l'immédiat si la demoiselle en détresse avait quelques heures à accorder a ce brave garagiste.

L'ennui, c'est que Riza Hawkeye n'avait absolument pas quelques heures à céder, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Les affaires n'attendaient pas quelques heures, et le client à Central n'avait sans doute pas quelques heures tranquilles devant lui. En outre, il s'agissait certainement du client du siècle qui lui accorderait l'affaire du siècle rien que pour sa carrière. Pour l'organisatrice qu'elle était, Mr Wei, qui arrivait tout droit de Xing avec ses œuvres d'arts en vogue sur tout le continent représentait l'occasion rare, voire unique de propulser sa carrière à un niveau mondial. On la contacterait du monde entier pour implorer ses services pour l'organisation des événements les plus importants, les plus chics, les plus populaires, les meilleurs en somme. Oh elle était déjà pas mal connue sur le marché. Ses prestations étaient remarquables et ses services efficaces. Les clients appréciaient notamment cette efficacité, sa capacité a pouvoir mener de front 3 événements à la fois -négocier le premier, préparer le second, et superviser le déroulement du troisième. Son souci du détail, sa ponctualité et son sens de l'organisation à toute épreuve lui assuraient une notoriété remarquable.

Et tout ca serait ruiné par une panne...

Dommage que sa voiture n'ait pas autant d'endurance que la conductrice. Et bien entendu, aucun moyen d'en louer une dans le coin ! Dépitée, elle entra dans la cafétéria attenante et décida de noyer sa déception dans un café bien serré et excessivement sucré. Elle avisa une cabine au fond de la pièce et en profita donc pour appeler son attachée et l'informer du contretemps. Elle lui confia donc la mission de faire patienter le client, pas question qu'il s'échappe ! Et encore moins question qu'il ne se rabatte chez la Rockbell ! Une vraie flambeuse, mais sa principale concurrente. Ceux qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient recourir aux talents de Riza filaient chez la Winry. Certes elle n'avait ni la notoriété ni l'efficacité de la Riza mais il fallait lui reconnaître la grandeur dans ce qu'elle organisait. En outre c'était une petite jeune ambitieuse et sans scrupules. Riza aurait été prête à parier qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages du lieu de Rdv pour lui piquer le client. C'est pour ca que l'attachée de Riza ne devait absolument pas le laisser filer.

Fort heureusement, Riza était partie avec pas mal d'avance. Le mariage organisés par ses soins à l'Hostalric avait pris fin bien plus tôt, la mariée ayant joué les filles de l'air. Riza espérait donc que la réparation ne prendrait pas plus de quatre heures. Dans ce délai, elle pourrait encore arriver ´son rendez-vous à temps en poussant un peu le champignon, tant pis pour l'avance qu'elle voulait se prendre pour organiser un autre dossier. Passé ce délai, il lui faudrait s'improviser as du rallye. Et puis elle comptait sur son attachée. Rebecca ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle commence aujourd'hui.

Riza retourna s'asseoir à sa table où l'attendait son café bien serré et excessivement sucré. Elle regarda sa montre : 16h30. Le rendez-vous était à 21h à la Gallerie d'Art de Central. Elle estimait environ 30 minutes de route jusque là, et si elle comptait que la réparation prendrait miraculeusement entre 3 et 4h, et que Mr Wei aurait un retard de maximum 45 minutes comme tout gros bonnet qui se respecte et que Rebecca saurait bien lui tenir le crachoir pendant 45 autres minutes maxi, alors elle pourrait attraper sa chance et faire un joli pied de nez à Winry. Pour passer le temps, elle décida de consulter son planning. 3 consult' le lendemain, les fiançailles de Rebecca le samedi suivant avec un certain Jean Havoc.. 'connais pas mais il a pas intérêt à déconcentrer ma Rebecca... pas trop.'

Ah et puis le banquet du solstice d'été dans 10 jours. Qu'il ne fallait pas manquer puisqu'elle s'était chargée personnellement de son organisation, comme tous les ans. Elle détacha un postite qui retenait une dizaine de petites invitations et contempla ces dernières. 'Vous pouvez inviter 10 personnes de votre entourage.' qu'on lui avait dit en tant qu'organisatrice. Mais bon, inviter qui ? Des amis ? Elle n'en avait pas sauf Rebecca, mais elle était invité d'office elle aussi et apparemment elle, avait facilement 10 personnes à inviter. Riza songea qu'elle lui laisserait ses invitations. Elle n'avait pas de famille non plus. Elle avait grandi avec son père, coupée de tout autre membre éventuel de sa famille, et son père avait apparemment décidé de la renier, ou quelque chose dans le genre, lorsqu'elle avait clairement décidé puis annoncé qu'il ne lui tatouerait jamais ses histoires d'alchimie. Qu'il aille donc tatouer une chèvre ! Alors elle s'était enfuie et n'avait jamais cherché à recontacter cet homme.

Elle poussa un léger soupir en remettant les petites invitations sous leur postite. La solitude ne la pesait pas, au contraire, elle pouvait mieux se concentrer sur sa carrière. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait et Riza ne voulait pas entraver ses ambitions en faisant du sentimentalisme relationnel.

4h30 plus tard, on lui annonça que la voiture était réparée, un problème de transmission, rien qui ne justifia de l'immobiliser plus longtemps. Il était 21h, Riza sortit en courant, avec son douzième gobelet de café chaud en main, elle le finirait en conduisant, et en priant intérieurement d'être la réincarnation d'un champion du monde de rallye. Il allait falloir speeder malgré le jour qui déclinait et les nuages à l'horizon. Elle paya fissa le garagiste sans perdre le temps de râler sur la cherté du service et se dirigea vers le parking de la station. Elle dépassa un homme d'à peu près son age qui sirotait tranquillement... une bouteille d'eau ? Allons bon, ça devrait boire du thé à cette heure-là. Et pas sur un parking quoi ! Enfin, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, bien qu'il y avait matière à médire.. où étaient donc ses fichues clés ?

'C'est une belle nuit que nous allons avoir n'est ce pas ?' claironna une voix douce et sereine derrière elle.

Riza se retourna pour voir que l'homme lui parlait à elle en souriant paisiblement. Bon, le ciel était de plus en plus nuageux et le vent était chaud, signe que ces nuages pouvaient bien être orageux, mais l'homme n'était peut être pas si observateur que ça ? Mais bon, il n'avait pas l'air malsain ou dangereux ni même alcoolique. Il semblait juste vouloir parler non ?

'Oui sans doute' répondit-elle alors poliment et distraitement alors qu'elle extraya ses clés de son sac et ouvrit la portière.

Elle s'engouffra fissa dans la voiture, posa le gobelet entre le volant et le tableau de bord, jeta son sac sur le siège côté passager, mais avant qu'elle ne referme la portière, l'homme posa une main dessus.

'Soyez prudente sur la route, il suffit de la quitter des yeux une simple seconde et un accident est arrivé.'

Riza darda ses yeux caramel sur l'homme. Il n'avait pas l'air fou ni dément. Ses yeux vert reflétaient plutôt une paix fascinante et une gentillesse à toute épreuve, ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en arrières à l'exception de quelques mèches rebelles par-ci par-là, mais qui ne faisaient pourtant pas débraillé. Non ce n'était probablement pas un fou, mais plutôt un paysan du coin qui venait juste sur un parking pour dire aux gens de faire attention au volant. Drôle de pratique mais enfin...

'Ne vous inquiétez pas' répondit-elle poliment malgré l'impatience qui se faisait ressentir. 'je fais attention, mais je suis déjà en retard alors excusez-moi..' L'homme ôta sa main sans rien ajouter de plus et Riza ferma sa portière et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. L'homme la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit tombante, son imperturbable sourire en coin paisible accroché à ses lèvres.

Riza roulait à vive allure sur la route à 4 voies, par chance il n'y avait pas de circulation excessive, ce qui était relativement exceptionnel aux abords de la capitale.

'Les éléments sont avec moi'

M'enfin il n'aurait plus manqué que ca aussi. Elle était déjà bien en retard, battait des records excessifs de vitesse, la nuit tombait et.. oh ! Voilà qu'il pleuvait maintenant !

Cela ne la fit pas ralentir. Elle avait déjà roulé sous la pluie et vu le retard qu'elle avait, pas la peine en plus de rouler sous un péquenot. Le café encore chaud frémissait doucement dans le gobelet qui tremblait sous l'effet de la vitesse et Riza décida de le prendre dans la main pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. Elle ruminait, les yeux fixés sur la route s'imaginant les pires scénarios catastrophe possibles, allant du client se rabattant sur les services de Winry jusqu'à la notoriété de cette même Winry portée en triomphe par les gros bonnets Xinois... tandis qu'elle... retournait à ses mariages sans mariée sans intérêt majeur. Ah si elle avait pu elle en aurait pleuré !

La pluie tombait dru à présent et Central approchait à toute vitesse. Il devait bien être 21h30 voire 40... oh comme elle espérait que Mr Wei serait en retard.

Il allait bientôt falloir sortir de cette route pour entrer en ville. Heureusement, la Gallerie de Central n'était pas loin de la grand route.

Riza s'accorda un instant de pensées un peu moins catastrophiques que les précédentes et porta son gobelet de café à ses lèvres en songeant à un scénario un peu meilleur. Par malchance, une voiture choisit cet instant précis pour lui faire une queue de poisson fort malvenue, et Riza freina brutalement sans vraiment se rendre compte du goujat de devant. Son gobelet de café se renversa sur sa chemise et sur le bas de son tailleur.

'merde !'

Pourtant, elle repartit à toute vitesse après avoir doublé le goujat, non sans lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ses méthodes de conduite, la sortie n'étant plus très loin. L'odeur et la sensation du café sur ses vêtements qui la collaient étaient très désagréables et elle ouvrit le haut de sa chemise pour en secouer les pans. Elle devait avoir un tailleur de rechange dans son coffre, mais aussi des mouchoirs dans son sac. Elle avisa celui-ci du coin du regard sur le siège passager. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper le sac, sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux. Mais le sac était juste assez loin pour l'empêcher de l'attraper aussi facilement. Forcément ! Toutefois elle ne se démonta pas et parvint à attraper la bandouillère et à le tirer pour le rapprocher le plus possible d'elle, l'attraper et le placer sur ses genoux encore épargnés du café qui s'infiltrait doucement mais sûrement sur l'ensemble de son tailleur. Une fois le sac sur ses genoux, elle fouilla frénétiquement d'une main à la recherche de ses mouchoirs en y jetant de brefs coups d'œil. Il fallait quand même qu'elle reste attentive à la route car elle n'avait toujours pas ralenti, ce n'était pas sage, mais elle n'avait pas le temps et il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle rate la sortie.

Les mouchoirs faisaient preuve de mauvaise foi en se déclarant introuvables, ou alors tout au fond du sac. Riza commença a fouiller avec plus de vigueur... ce qui provoqua la chute de ses sac à ses pieds, renversant une bonne partie de son contenu..

'et encore merde !'

Décidément elle était maudite ce soir. Alors du pied, elle essaya au moins de dégager le plus d'objets possible des pédales, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

Alors elle se baissa, juste assez pour encore voir la route et ramassa les objets un par un en les balançant du côté passager. Inexorablement, elle finit par quitter la route des yeux de plus en plus souvent.. chose prévisible lorsque de telles distractions surviennent à cette vitesse.

Cependant il n'arriva rien de mal, et alors qu'elle ramassait son agenda qui menaçait de se coincer sous la pédale de frein 'il ne manquerait plus que ça', les paroles de l'homme du parking résonnèrent de nouveau dans ses oreilles, d'une manière tellement puissante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était assis sur le siège à l'arrière.

'on quitte la route des yeux une seconde et un accident est vite arrivé...'

Prise d'un pressentiment soudain, Riza releva précipitamment la tête pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la route, mais qu'elle était en train de dépasser la sortie qu'il lui fallait prendre.

'Non !'

Alors sans réfléchir, elle donna un coup de volant brutal. La voiture voulut suivre ce coup de volant brutal, mais à cette vitesse, au lieu de tourner, elle fit une brusque embardée et continua tout droit sur plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter sur le toit une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Riza reprit ses esprits assez rapidement pour souffler de soulagement du fait qu'elle était attachée et que donc quasiment indemne. Du sang coulait de sa tempe et son cou lui faisait affreusement mal. Mais à part ça elle était vivante. Et poussa un autre soupir.

La pluie tombait toujours aussi densément dans la nuit. Riza envisagea de se libérer de là avant qu'une autre tuile ne survienne.

'oui parce qu'avec ma chance..'

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis son regard s'arrêta sur la lumière qui grandissait à travers ce qui restait de la fenêtre côté passager. Ce qui la fascina un instant. Comment une lumière pouvait grandir à ce point ? Avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la route 4 voies. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa ce détail, elle se maudit de sa bêtise et commença à paniquer. Sa ceinture était coincée. Cependant, elle ne paniqua pas très longtemps, la lumière devint rapidement aveuglante et un bruit sourd l'accompagnait, de plus en plus intense...

Tout cela dura deux secondes et demie..

Il y eut un grand choc..

Puis ce fut le noir et le silence...

_A suivre, j'essaierai d'en mettre le plus possible avant de reprendre le travail (j'ai un mois de vacances donc je peux négocier... idem pour mon autre fic)_


	2. 1- les Anges gardiens

Bonjour à tous, s'il y en a qui lisent cette histoire.

Voici le premier chapitre (: j'espère qu'il plaira. J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont reviewé et apprécié la fin de ma fic sur les voitures (: MERCI BEAUCOUP *coeur*

_Il existe un type d'ange que l'on côtoie chaque jour, des anges qui nous relèvent, après avoir rigolé, quand on tombe et nous font avancer à l'aide d'une bonne tape dans le dos. Ces anges-là sont aussi appelés meilleurs amis. (Anonyme)_

_Chapitre 1 : Les anges gardiens_

-'Je t'attendais Riza ! '

-' ?'

Riza regarda autour d'elle elle se trouvait dans un parc désert.. Normal, il faisait nuit et avec un temps pareil, personne ne voudrait sortir. Mais c'était étrange, n'était-elle pas en train de conduire il y a deux secondes ?

Sur un banc non loin, un homme était assis. Riza le reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait du même type à la station service. Il arborait toujours son sourire paisible et... minute ! Il la connaissait d'où cet énergumène ? Et puis que faisait-il là ? Et puis pourquoi l'attendait-elle ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, il haussa les épaules.

-'Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de faire attention au volant.'

Riza ne comprenait pas tout. Faire attention elle s'en souvenait, elle avait fait attention, de quoi se mêlait-il ? Enfin.. jusqu'à ce péquenot, le café, ses mouchoirs et cette lumière..

-'Je ne comprends rien... que s'est -il passé ?'

L'homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-'Et bien après t'être laissée distraire par le fameux péquenot et surtout par ton café sur ton tailleurs en fait, tu allais manquer la sortie que tu devais emprunter -et d'ailleurs je tiens à te faire savoir que la sortie suivante aurait pu te faire gagner cinq minutes puisque la route était bloquée par les autorités.. histoire d'un clandestin nourrissant des chats illégalement..' Riza fronça de nouveau les sourcils. 'Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Et donc tu as entrepris un virage qui s'est fini en un tonneau spectaculaire. Le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits, malheureusement un camion est arrivé assez vite et ne t'a pas vu à temps. Le choc a été suffisamment brutal pour que tu te retrouves ici où je t'attendais...'

Ah.. donc elle avait eu un accident. La chose lui revenait progressivement en mémoire en effet.. tout ça à cause d'un café renversé.. Elle regarda son tailleur encore taché du café qui avait indirectement causé sa perte. Curieusement elle ne sentait plus l'odeur du café et la tache ne lui apparaissait plus si envahissante. Mais ce détail devenait vraiment insignifiant comparé à ce qui lui arrivait présentement.. là elle pouvait définitivement et littéralement dire adieu à son client..

-'Donc, euh, je suis morte alors, c'est ça ?' demanda t-elle un brin déboussolée et affligée par la situation.

-'Et bien on peut pour l'instant considérer la chose comme telle oui...'

Riza se laissa choir et atterrit sur un banc qui semblait tout juste apparaître. Elle ne remarqua pas ce détail. Elle était morte, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait que 25 ans, sa carrière était sur le point de toucher les étoiles, il lui restait des millions de projets rien que pour les deux semaines suivantes et.. non elle ne pouvait décemment pas mourir comme ça ! C'était juste inconcevable ! Elle leva un regard à la fois dépité et suspect en direction de l'homme.

-'Une minutes ! Vous étiez à la station service ! Vous m'avez dit de faire attention..'

-'Oui.' répondit paisiblement l'homme.

-'Alors... alors vous saviez que ça allait arriver... pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Enfin ?

Riza crut devenir folle. Ce qui l'intrigua. Les morts, étant morts n'étaient-ils pas supposés ne plus rien ressentir ? Ah voilà, elle était perdue. Mais si ça se trouve, elle était en train de rêver ! Oui voilà, c'était la seule explication plausible à cette situation infernale... elle se réveillerait dans peu de temps, et tiens, elle annulerait sa présence au mariage à l'Hostalric.. elle se ferait porter malade et elle passerait sa journée à la Central Gallery... simple mesure de précaution car il ne faut pas rigoler avec les rêves trop réalistes...

-'Et bien' reprit l'homme, l'arrachant à sa torture mentale, 'si je t'avait dit que tu aurais un accident mortel, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Le simple fait de te recommander la prudence m'a fait passer pour un fou à tes yeux n'est ce pas ? Mais c'était inévitable de toute façon.. Et puis' ajouta-t'il avant que Riza ne réplique, 'ne t'en fais pas pour Monsieur Wei ! Sa femme vient d'accoucher et en ce moment-même il est au téléphone avec votre associée pour lui dire qu'il repartait pour Xing à l'instant et qu'il s'excuse pour ce changement de dernière minute. Ce n'est que partie remise donc !

La nouvelle ne réjouit même pas Riza.. de toute façon elle était morte alors autant laisser le champ libre à la Rockbell dès maintenant.

-'Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas cependant,' dit-elle. 'Enfin, il y en a beaucoup mais passons. Je suis morte n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est ce que je suis dans un parc de la ville ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt être sur un nuage, au paradis, en enfer ou bien à flotter dans les limbes ? Enfin je ne sais pas... l'endroit où l'on va quand on meurt quoi... Et puis vous ! Qui êtes vous au passage ?

L'homme sourit malicieusement derrière ses lunettes.. tiens il avait des lunettes maintenant ? Aaaah les femmes et toutes leurs questions...

-'Tu sais Riza, le fonctionnement de l'au delà n'est pas aussi simple que l'idée qu'on s'en fait. Ceux qui peuvent partir en paix et qui ont accompli ce qui devait l'être y entrent simplement. Pour les autres, et bien c'est un peu sur dossier si tu me permets l'expression.'

Elle le regarda l'air ahuri et, oubliant temporairement sa deuxième question, lui demanda d'être plus clair.

-'Pour que tu comprennes, on va faire le point sur ta vie et l'état de ton dossier, tu veux bien ?

Elle acquiesça et l'homme entreprit donc de lui expliquer qu'en fait, suite à son accident et par la violence de celui-ci, l'esprit de Riza avait été propulsé hors de son corps. Ce qui la rendait spirituellement morte.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle et l'homme se retrouvèrent sur le lieu de l'accident. Riza pouvait y voir le poids lourd qui l'avait percuté, le pare choc avant légèrement rayé et constellé de petits 'confettis' de ferraille qui, elle le devinait, appartenaient à sa voiture. Le chauffeur du camion se trouvait près d'un des camions de pompiers dont tous les occupants s'affairaient autour de la voiture, ou de ce qu'il en restait. Riza pouvait distinguer les éclats de verre ça et la et les morceaux de ferraille répandus un peu partout sur la chaussée. La circulation avait été déviée, le temps pour les secours de dégager l'épave. Alors que les pompiers se dispersaient tandis que d'autres se redressaient, Riza put distinguer son corps étendu plus loin sur la route, encore en un seul morceau mais dans un triste état. Son visage et son cou étaient recouverts de sang qui coulait de plusieurs plaies profondes à sa tête et qui imprégnait progressivement son tailleur. L'état de ses jambes était nettement moins préoccupant que sa tête mais elle devina que si elle était vivante, elle déplorerait de devoir porter des pantalons pour cacher les cicatrices qui résulteraient des multiples entailles, sans doute dues aux bris divers que ses jambes avaient accroché alors que son corps tout entier était projeté avec la voiture et traîné sur plusieurs mètres...

Les épaules de la Riza qui se trouvait encore debout s'affaissèrent devant ce spectacle et avant qu'elle ne puisse échapper un sanglot effrayé, elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans le parc.

L'homme lui accorda un instant pour se remettre du choc et poursuivit son explication. Donc son esprit avait été éjecté de son corps, ce qui la rendait spirituellement morte. Les pompiers l'emmèneraient en urgence au Grand Hôpital de Central où elle resterait cliniquement vivante pendant encore quelque temps. Mais sans son esprit, elle restait dans le coma et ne mourrait vraiment qu'une fois qu'elle aurait franchi la frontière de l'au delà. Cependant ne franchit pas cette frontière qui veut.

-'Ah non ?'

-'Non', poursuivit l'homme. 'Et c'est là que tu interviens.'

Il poursuivit son explication. De manière très générale, les esprits qui arrivaient avec un dossier nickel, c'est à dire qu'ils avaient bien su disposer de leur temps de vie imparti, pouvaient aspirer à une paix immédiate et sans condition d'achat. Les esprits qui mouraient un peu avant la date limite mais qui avaient un dossier potable ou bien qui voulaient finir quelque chose de précis pouvaient obtenir un sursis et devaient patienter dans les limbes pendant étude de leur demande. Le b-a-ba d'un bon dossier consistait en l'amour, l'amitié, le partage et l'accomplissement personnel.

Sur ce dernier point, Riza était au poil... mais c'était tout. Et donc clairement insuffisant pour valider le dossier. En effet Riza avait été si obstinée par sa réussite personnelle et professionnelle qu'elle en avait négligé le véritable aspect personnel de sa vie. À trop s'intéresser à sa carrière, elle ne s'était intéressée à rien d'autre et cela ne suffisait pas à rendre une vie heureuse. D'ailleurs Riza ne ressentait-elle pas un certain vide de temps en temps ?

Elle réfléchit puis secoua négativement la tête. Pour elle il était clair que sa réussite professionnelle suffisait à son bonheur. Et ceux qui avaient rejeté son dossier devraient peut être prendre en compte son avis personnel sur la question non ? Son interlocuteur reprit la parole sans prêter attention à cette dernière question.

-'Alors les autorités de l'au delà ont trouvé un moyen d'éviter à ces pauvres âmes d'errer comme des fantômes dans l'au delà. Il ne fallait que des gens en paix la-haut -dernière réforme du monde spirituel. Ils ont appelé ça le programme 'Anges gardiens'.

-'Anges gardiens ?'

-'Anges gardiens... c'est assez récent d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Les Anges gardiens sont donc ces âmes en phase transitoire. On leur attribue un vivant pour une durée déterminée selon le protégé et selon l'esprit de l'ange. Durant cette période, l'ange gardien doit aider le protégé à résoudre certains problèmes de sa vie. Par la suite, les autorités de l'au-delà réévalueront le dossier et prendront la décision adaptée.

Riza le regarda.

-'Donc si j'ai bien compris... je suis un ange...

-'Gardien.' termina l'autre. Mais oui on peut dire que tu es un ange en quelque sorte.

Voilà qui était charmant ! Enfin, si on veut sachant qu'il fallait qu'elle prouve sa bonne foi en aidant un pauvre pour reposer en paix..

-'Mais euh,' hésita-t'elle, 'si je suis un ange, admettons, je ne devrais pas avoir des ailes, ou une auréole ou euh, des trucs d'ange là ?'

L'homme émit un rire amusé.

-'Non, les ailes, les auréoles et tout le balstringue brillant, c'est aux archanges. Tu peux les considérer comme les gardiens de l'au-delà pour te faire une idée. Les anges on sait les reconnaître quand on les voit dans l'autre monde, mais ils n'ont pas de signes distinctifs évidents. En plus les ailes, ce serait un peu encombrant et m'as-tu-vu pour ce que tu vas devoir faire.

Avant que Riza ne puisse demander quoi, le parc autour d'eux disparut, laissant apparaître une ruelle déserte donnant sur la grande avenue de Central.

-'Prête pour le rôle de ta vie ? Ou de ce que tu veux.' sourit l'homme.

Riza, encore un peu déboussolée haussa les épaules. C'est vrai que les morts n'avaient pas les mêmes modes de transport que les vivants.. mais Dieu ! Qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était morte !

-'Allez suis-moi, je te conduis auprès de ton protégé.'

Ils sortirent nonchalamment de la ruelle pour s'engager de la même manière sur la grande avenue. Malgré l'heure tardive, celle-ci était encore pleine de passants qui s'affairaient sans prêter attention à personne, sauf si..

-'HEY mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention à où vous allez ! bougonna un piéton visiblement de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait percuter.

-' Excusez-moi monsieur...' fit Riza gênée et surprise à la fois.

Le type s'éloigna en pestant contre ces femmes franchement trop distraites et en déplorant ces temps bénis où celles-ci ne se permettaient pas de flâner dans les rues aussi impunément...

-'Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui foncer dedans enfin Riza ?' s'étonna l'homme.

Elle lui adressa un regard chargé d'incompréhension. 'M'enfin, je ne comprends pas... j'aurais du lui passer à travers non ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il m'ait vue ? Ne suis-je pas censée être morte ?

Il éclata de rire.

-' AH AH AH AH ! Excuse-moi mais c'est nerveux. Tu es un ange gardien je te rappelle. Donc techniquement tu n'es pas tout à fait morte. Tu as besoin d'un corps consistant pour ta mission. Et comment veux-tu t'occuper de ton protégé s'il ne peut pas te voir ?

Oh ! Fit Riza visiblement déçue de ne pas encore pouvoir passer au travers de la matière et des gens, bref de n'être qu'un fantôme quoi. 'Et vous, on vous voit ?'

-'Moi c'est un peu différent' expliqua l'homme. 'On ne me voit pas à proprement parler. On va dire que je suis plus mort que toi, mais personne ne te verra parler toute seule si telle est ta question ne t'en fais pas.'

Riza finit par se rendre compte que son compagnon l'avait alors dirigée dans une partie de Central qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop. Ils étaient loin du centre ville économique où elle avait l'habitude de vivre. Ils longeaient à présent un grand édifice cerné de murailles gardé par des vigiles en uniforme et à l'air peu amène, qui la suivaient d'un regard suspect. Riza pressa le pas, l'endroit ne la rassurant guère. Son compagnon lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du siège militaire et politique du pays, de là se prenaient toutes les décisions importantes qui concernaient l'ensemble du pays et c'était aussi une place propice aux coups d'état puisque le généralissime King Bradley en personne exerçait. Riza en resta néanmoins admirative. Si ces pingouins de la politique pouvaient avoir besoin de ses compétences, voilà qui ferait du plus bel effet sur son Cv et qui ferait un sacré pied de nez à la Winry... ah oui mais c'est vrai qu'elle était morte maintenant... Son visage s'assombrit quelque peu et ils continuèrent à marcher, son compagnon lui expliquant un peu le fonctionnement du quartier Général car il semblait avoir eu un travail en relation avec l'endroit. C'est tout ce que Riza put apprendre à son sujet.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner du QG et au bout d'un moment, arrivèrent dans une avenue résidentielle, plus tranquille que la grande avenue mais tout de même assez animée. Le regard de riza s'arrêta alors sur un homme en uniforme militaire lui aussi à quelques mètres d'eux et qui semblait essayer de distribuer des tracts aux passants qui, s'ils ne refusaient pas directement, regardaient le trac d'un œil méfiant avant de le rendre à l'homme en hochant négativement la tête. Celui-ci adressait de temps à autre des petits signes à une fillette, probablement la sienne, assise sur le perron d'une maison de taille familiale, devant la porte légèrement entrouverte. Si la gamine semblait s'ennuyer ferme, l'homme lui, semblait désespéré. Avait-il seulement distribué un tract depuis qu'il avait commencé ?

-'Pauvre homme !' pensa-t'elle tristement alors que l'objet de sa pitié poussait un soupir à provoquer un ouragan. 'Il doit vouloir recueillir des fonds pour les pauvres ou un truc comme ça pour avoir aussi peu de succès.

Une main sur son épaule interrompit brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Son compagnon sourit et lui montra cet homme d'un signe du bras.

-'Riza, voilà Roy Mustang, ton protégé !'

A bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
